Just Someone To Hold 2
by Kayame Jones
Summary: The sequel to the fic I wrote years ago. Just when Kagome thought her life was happy again, the InuTachi meets Ayame again, meaning more adventures, and more complications! AyamexInuYasha *CHAPTER 1 UP!


A/N: Omygosh! How many years has it been?! I got a major nostalgia wave when I found my way back here and read my old story. And here's the thing, I saw soo many things wrong with my plot, and how I wrote it, and everythingg. But I really liked the idea and I wanted to come back to writing again, even if it was just this one story and see if I could write a better sequel. Alot of things have changed since I wrote this, so I don't know the terms anymore, sorry about that. But I hope my writing has matured since that time, and hopefully the plotline isn't as shallow as I think it is now... haha.

Just Someone To Hold 2: The sequel to the fic I wrote years ago. Just when Kagome thought her life was happy again, the InuTachi meets Ayame again, meaning more adventures, and more complications! R+R, please!

Series Recap: In the first "Just Someone To Hold", InuYasha falls in love with Ayame at the expense of Kagome's heart. In the end, however, Ayame hears about Kagome's true feelings and decides to run away, making InuYasha promise to her that he will keep Kagome happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I don't even like this show anymore. I just write this fic for the sake of the story, and how much I wanted to challenge myself. So don't even sue me. Period.

**Just Someone To Hold 2  
Chapter 1: Lives Apart**

"This time I mean business, you stupid monk!!!"

Trees shook, loud screams, and the occasional thud could be heard from the deep woods.

"InuYasha, boy, calm down! Osuwari!"

"Gahhh!"

It was a lazy summer's day for the InuTachi. They'd been travelling for about a week in the woods, following a trail of the Shikon no Tama's shards at first, but on the seventh day, the trail grew weak. The InuTachi ended up strolling slowly in the woods that day instead. InuYasha and Miroku were fighting over something, but Kagome couldn't figure out what, while the rest of the group slept lazily under the shade of a tree.

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. Stupid boys woke her up. "Hey, guys! Cool it! What are you guys fighting about?!"

In mid-air, InuYasha stopped and sat down. He screamed, pointing a furious finger at Miroku, "This stupid monk took my chopsticks again!!!!"

The four people awake at the moment, sweatdropped. Chopsticks?

Kagome, unable to keep her fist unclenched, muttered under her breath, "InuYasha... Osuwari."

"Gahhh!"

* * *

That same lazy summer day brought on lazy people. Groups of wolf demons lined up in front of a wolf demoness carrying jugs of water. She must've been a nice sight to see on a hot day. The demoness wore white fur, big red pigtails, and in the midst of such a tough-girl appearance, there sat on her head the most delicate, pink shobu flower.

The demons lined up and each took a glass of water. They were busy all day on the clan's building project. They were making a storage building so they could store more food for the winter.

As soon as all the men were finished drinking, the demoness sat down on a rock overlooking the forest below. On top of the mountain was really where she belonged. Two years ago, she came back from her adventure down the mountain with friends, and found that there were survivors in her clan hiding in caves nearby. They all gathered together to rebuild their community and protect it from other tribes who were after it. After a while, they were finally successful.

The demoness sighed and looked at the view. There was still so much work to be done. She didn't want to leave the mountain, but at the same time, she never forgot what happened down there. There was a certain hanyou that she couldn't get out of her head since she came up here. _I wonder what he's doing right now... Is he treating Kagome right like I asked him to?_ She had sent him a letter not too long ago, but she didn't get a reply back. She was starting to wonder if he even remembered her still.

"Lady Ayame!" a voice came from behind her, startling her to a jump. "There's a certain man here to see you!"

Dusting herself off, Ayame got up and turned around. Immediately, her eyes were met by sharp ones.

"Good to see you here, Ayame," the man said, smiling, "It's been a while. I have some business issues to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

Ayame let out a huge sigh. "Lay it on me, Kouga."

* * *

Night was falling on a little clearing. InuYasha sat perched up on a tree branch, looking over at the little tents erected in the middle of the clearing. There was a little fire in the middle of them, Sango and Kagome beginning to extinguish it.

"InuYasha, hunny, are you coming to bed?" Kagome's voice could be heard from the middle of the clearing.

InuYasha's ear twitched. He pretended to be asleep. Kagome ran up to the bottom of the tree and looked up. "Babe, I set up a tent for both us, Sango said it was okay for her to be with Miroku and the rest for the night. What do you say?"

He didn't move. He waited a few more moments until he could hear Kagome walking away and getting into the tent. By herself. He didn't know why he just couldn't bring himself to move on. He had to admit, Kagome was a beautiful girl, and she was right there. But he couldn't make himself feel for her what he used to feel for Ayame. Ever since he got the letter - and it was a struggle, since Kagome tried to hide it from him - he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he used to love. Or still loves.

He jumped down from the branch and walked slowly to Sango's tent. He opened the folds of the tent to see Sango and the rest of the group getting ready to go to bed.

"What's up, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"We have to go somewhere tomorrow," he said as if it was programmed in his head. "Let's get up early."

With that, he closed up the tent and went back to his tree.

* * *

Ayame tossed and turned on her bed of leaves. The moon was full tonight, but that wasn't what was bothering her. It was what she and Kouga talked about earlier that day. He came to her with the biggest smirk on his face, asking to talk to her about an important business proposition. And just when she was bracing herself to hear it, he said that he would be back later on to give her some more details, but to keep her eyes peeled for him.

What was that stupid wolf up to right now? From the looks of it, she had to wait until the next morning to figure out.

* * *

The InuTachi was up and running faster than dawn broke.

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Shippou whined sleepily from Kirara's back.

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked at each other, puzzled. InuYasha was walking far ahead of them. The whole time he was quiet, he seemed to be thinking, and he seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. No one said a word as they kept going.

* * *

Ayame woke up to a fanfare of trumpets. She quickly ran out to the entrance of her cave and was surprised to see two lines of brown-coat wolves with Kouga right down the center. Once again, he had that big smirk on his face like something was up, but she couldn't figure out what. What did he possibly need from her?

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the travellers as they walked through grass and rock. The whole time, InuYasha wouldn't stop for snacks or even a rest. No one knew what was going on, and no one wanted to ask. The hanyou seemed particularly concentrated on the journey. But signs started appearing when the road was turning into an uphill walk. Sango was beginning to notice that Kagome was getting nervous. Where exactly were they going again?

All of a sudden, InuYasha stopped dead on his tracks. He sniffed. "Guys, get on Kirara. We're almost there."

They bounded to the top of the mountain. It seemed barren for a while, when the figure of a woman started to show in the sunlight.

Kagome held her breath. Was it really..?

InuYasha's heart pounded. He was so close to her, it was driving him mad. She was about several feet from her, but he could smell her scent like she was right in his arms.

The woman was now several centimetres away from InuYasha. Her head was down the whole time, and this time that she noticed someone in her way, she looked up and met sea-green colored eyes to InuYasha's golden ones. Time stood still for a moment. He reached out to touch her arm.

But just before he could make contact, a brown blur intercepted and forced itself in between him and Ayame.

"Sorry, my hanyou friend, but what were you thinking? That you could touch my fiancee just like that?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. _Fiancee?_

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the crappy first chapter! I tried my best to keep everything together, but I don't think I did a very good job, haha! Please review if you enjoyed it, if there was a part you think could've been better, etc. Please remember that I have nothing against Kagome, but I am going to make her look bad in this fic, so no flaming for stupid reasons such as "You made Kagome look dumbbb!" when I already warned you that I would, or because you don't like the pairing, etc. If there's something you don't like about the story, please tell me, but you have to back it up. Anywhooo! I definitely know this one wasn't perfect, I'm not entirely happy with it, but I always sucked with introductions, so please bear with me! Please wait for the next chapter, very soon! Much love.


End file.
